


Eyes on Fire

by Kalgalen



Series: The Achilles Project [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Achilles Project AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgalen/pseuds/Kalgalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix loves being reminded that he cannot be killed by mortal means. He laughed when a drunkard dug a knife into his shoulder at a bar on some dirty planet they stopped on, and was downright delighted when somebody shot him through the heart. The looks of utter surprise and of terrified realization is easily worth the pain and the wounds. Only one person can put an end to Felix’s days, and as far as he knows, that person could be systems away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Achilles Project AU written with oldgodbaby, so you better go check her work too~

Felix is, for once, remarkably quiet, and Locus enjoys the silence almost as much as the physical activity. The heavily-tattooed mercenary stopped producing discernible words a couple of minutes ago, gasping curses and muffling moans at each roll of Locus’ hips. Locus takes his time, moving lazily inside his partner, one hand on the itchy blanket near Felix’s head, close enough to feel the man’s uneven breath blow hot against his skin, the fingers of the other hand splayed against Felix’s throat. His grip isn’t tight enough to be ominous, and they both know that the threat is empty. Locus knows that Felix likes it that way, despite the fact that it doesn’t represent any real menace for his existence - Felix loves being reminded that he cannot be killed by mortal means. He laughed when a drunkard dug a knife into his shoulder at a bar on some dirty planet they stopped on, and was downright delighted when somebody shot him through the heart. The looks of utter surprise and of terrified realization is easily worth the pain and the wounds. Only one person could put an end to Felix’s days, and as far as he knows, that person could be systems away from him.

What he doesn’t know yet, is that he already met that being, and that he’s currently being thoroughly fucked by them. Locus’s hand leaves Felix’s neck, stroking the snake branded in the pale skin, from the head biting in the clavicle to the tail squirming on the shoulder blade. He drags his nails down his companion’s tattooed back, barely stopping to retrace some familiar marks - a pin-up with bullets as teeth, a skull pierced by a sword, a couple of words in one of the few languages he never bothered to learn, and a couple of interesting scars. Locus stops at the end of Felix’s backbone, above the blemish he caught sight of before. Without realizing, he stills his moves, examining the mark. He doesn’t need to watch it too closely to recognize it; he has the exact same blotch, at the exact same spot. He presses his thumb on it, and immediately feels Felix tense around him. The mercenary throws him a guarded look above his shoulder.

"Why did you stop?" Felix asks, his voice carefully neutral, if a bit hoarse.

"Nothing," Locus replies. His left hand comes to rest on Felix’s hip, while the right lingers on the stain. He can’t stop himself from adding: "It’s an interesting birthmark."

Felix huffs a laugh.

"Heh, first time you show interest in a part of my anatomy you can’t fuck. Are you becoming romantic?"

In response, Locus grips his hips, almost pulls out before slamming back into him. Felix lets out a short cry, half from the surprise, half from the pleasure. As Locus sets out a quicker, rougher pace, he hears Felix chuckles.

"Yeah, that’s more like it."


End file.
